Vivre
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Quand George doit affronter la réalité de la mort de Fred, Angelina est la seule qui lui redonne goût à le vie.


**Je n'avais pas posté depuis un bon petit moment !**

 **Je viens de rentrer de vacances et, huit heures de route à regarder défiler le paysage, ça fait travailler l'imagination.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir cet OS, basé sur le pairing George x Angelina. Georgelina...?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Trois coups à la porte.

George se retourna, s'arrachant à la contemplation du jardin du Terrier depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque à force de ne plus parler, tout en sachant pertinemment ce que sa mère allait dire.

\- George, mon chéri, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, fit la voix de Molly à travers le bois du battant.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. La personne allait entrer, le saluer avec un sourire compatissant, demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, s'asseoir puis commencer à parler. Elle allait dire qu'elle était désolée, que le monde ne serait plus jamais le même maintenant que Fred n'était plus là alors qu'elle ne lui avait parlé que trois fois au cours de sa vie, elle allait raconter quelques souvenirs sans savoir qu'elle inversait le rôle des deux jumeaux dans la moitié des cas. Pendant ce temps, George ne dirait rien, il écouterait poliment en hochant la tête de temps en temps et il regarderait par la fenêtre en comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, la personne allait s'excuser, se lever, lui tapoter l'épaule avec un nouveau sourire compatissant puis sortir.

Comme d'habitude.

\- Entre, répondit-il néanmoins de sa voix toujours rauque.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Molly s'effacer pour laisser la place à une grande fille de l'âge de George aux longues tresses noires qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos.

Angelina Johnson.

Elle portait une robe jaune qui faisait ressortir le teint mat de sa peau et un long ruban noir était enroulé autour de son poignet droit.

George vit du coin de l'œil Molly sortir et fermer la porte en leur précisant qu'elle était dans la cuisine s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit avant de reporter son attention sur Angelina. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle, elle semblait plus vieille que son âge. Cependant, George supposa qu'il devait en être de même pour tous ceux qui s'étaient battus à Poudlard. La guerre laissait des cicatrices, et pas seulement sur les corps.

\- Salut, commença Angelina et George se sentit étrangement soulagé de n'entendre ni compassion ni tristesse dans sa voix.

Les yeux d'Angelina semblèrent faire le tour de la pièce, passant de la fenêtre, par laquelle George avait l'habitude de regarder le jardin, aux murs dépouillés du moindre ornement, au flacon contenant la Potion de Sommeil posé sur la table de chevet, aux vêtements sombres éparpillés sur le sol avant de finalement se poser sur George qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais au Chemin de Travers aujourd'hui, continua Angelina. C'est bientôt la rentrée alors il y a plein de promotions, notamment à la boutique de Quidditch. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

George la fixa en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par sa proposition. Angelina avait été la petite amie de Fred jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se séparer pour mieux se cacher et se protéger pendant la guerre. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait rester assise des heures à évoquer des souvenirs de Fred, c'était elle.

\- Oh... Oui, pourquoi pas ? s'entendit-il répondre.

Il regretta aussitôt sa réponse. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait se reposer dans sa chambre, le temps de faire son deuil. Elle lui montait même ses repas dans sa chambre pou lui éviter le bruit et l'agitation qui régnaient dans la cuisine et chassait n'importe quelle personne qui l'empêchait de se reposer en restant trop longtemps dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier qu'il sorte sans qu'elle ne soit là pour le surveiller.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Angelina qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Trouve-toi une cape et on y va !

George se leva, manqua de trébucher, attrapa une cape qui traînait là et suivit Angelina dans l'escalier.

\- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Molly en voyant la jeune femme récupérer sa cape et son sac dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tout va... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit-elle en apercevant son fils. Retourne immédiatement te reposer dans ta chambre !

\- Maman, commença George, il fait beau, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes...

\- Non, non, non ! Je refuse ! Tu es encore beaucoup trop faible pour sortir !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Weasley, intervint poliment Angelina. Je veillerai sur lui et nous ne rentrerons pas tard, je vous le promets.

Molly lui jeta un regard noir mais consentit finalement à les laisser partir.

Arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, George eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un nouveau monde. La rue était bondée de sorcières et sorciers de tout âge vaquant à leurs occupations même si la plupart était des élèves accompagnés de leurs parents qui faisaient leurs achats de rentrée.

Après trois mois et demi passés à ruminer de sombres pensées dans le silence et l'immobilité de sa chambre, cette explosion de bruits, de couleurs et d'agitation lui semblait irréelle.

Il se tourna vers Angelina qui lui sourit avec l'air de dire « Regarde, la vie continue. ». La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à parcourir les différentes boutiques aux devantures colorées.

Quand George rentra au Terrier en fin d'après-midi, il se sentait épuisé mais heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort de Fred.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la maison que Molly se précipita vers lui.

\- George ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, Maman... Juste un peu fatigué mais...

\- J'en étais certaine ! C'était une mauvaise idée pour toi de sortir. Monte dans ta chambre, je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger.

Trop fatigué pour protester, George s'exécuta. Il mangeait le bouillon que lui avait apporté Molly quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- George ? C'est Ginny. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit George en finissant son bol qu'il reposa sur le plateau posé au sol.

De toute la famille Weasley, Ginny était celle qui avait fait son deuil le plus rapidement. Elle avait retrouvé son énergie, même si sa joie de vivre ne pouvait complètement effacer la tristesse qui brillait continuellement dans ses yeux.

\- Alors, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le fauteuil que George avait l'habitude d'occuper.

\- Eh bien, commença George, Angelina m'a proposé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec elle.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira Ginny. Maman s'est fait un sang d'encre tout le temps où tu étais parti... Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, en fait... On est allés dans plein de boutiques différentes sans jamais rien acheter et on a discuté de plein de choses, des petites choses sans réel intérêt...

\- Et..., commença Ginny d'une voix hésitante. Vous avez parler de Fred ?

George réfléchit un instant à la question, essayant de se remémorer toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Angelina.

\- Non, dit-il finalement. À aucun moment.

\- Elle voulait te montrer que la vie continue même s'il n'est plus là, affirma Ginny. Et elle a bien fait.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire depuis la fin de la guerre.

Surpris de cette remarque, George haussa un sourcil mais il dut bien admettre que sa sœur avait raison.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Molly pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ginny, sors de là, ton frère est fatigué.

Ginny se leva sans protesta et souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Molly se pencha pour récupérer le plateau et regarda son fils étrangement, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Finalement, elle lui sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri, souffla-t-elle.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, George s'endormit paisiblement sans avoir recours à la Potion de Sommeil.

* * *

Angelina revint au Terrier au bout de huit jours. George fut plus heureux de la revoir qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être. Quelques personnes étaient encore venues lui présenter leurs condoléances pendant la semaine mais plus le temps passait, plus les visites se faisaient rares à mesure que tout le monde reprenait sa vie en main et cessait de se tourner vers le passé.

\- J'ai découvert un nouveau café l'autre jour, expliqua-t-elle après avoir salué son ami. J'ai bien aimé l'ambiance, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement George, ça a l'air sympa !

Pour être honnête, il aurait été prêt à aller n'importe où, du moment qu'il sortait de cette chambre et de ses pensées noires.

Malheureusement pour eux, Molly semblait avoir anticipé la proposition d'Angelina puisqu'elle les attendait eu milieu de l'escalier, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Il est hors de question que vous sortiez, dit-elle d'une voix posée qui contrastait avec sa posture. George était épuisé quand vous êtes rentrés du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Il était fatigué parce qu'il passe sa vie dans sa chambre, il ne fait plus aucun exercice, répliqua calmement Angelina. C'est un cercle vicieux.

\- George ne va pas bien ! s'emporta Molly.

\- Il ne va pas bien parce que vous l'enfermez ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ira mieux en ressassant ses pensées seul dans sa chambre ?!

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu sais mieux que moi, sa mère, ce qui est bon pour lui ?!

\- Maman, stop, intervint George. Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là... On va aller dans le jardin, d'accord ? Comme ça, je sors un peu mais je peux rentrer dès que j'en ressens le besoin, ça vous va ?

Molly grommela un « Très bien. » et son amie haussa les épaules.

George et Angelina se retrouvèrent donc assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un pommier, parlant de tout et de rien, un plateau supportant un service à thé fumant lévitant devant eux.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit George au bout d'un moment. J'étouffe ici.

\- Je sais, soupira Angelina. C'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Elle avala une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

\- J'ai perdu plusieurs amis pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais surtout, j'ai perdu Fred. Même si nous n'étions plus ensemble depuis un an, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien... Je passais mes journées enfermée dans ma chambre, couvée par mes parents... Et puis, au bout de trois mois, j'ai compris que je devais me relever, aller de l'avant. Je suis partie de chez mes parents, j'ai arrêté de porter du noir et j'ai passé mes journées dans des endroits remplis de gens, pour me prouver que la vie continue, même si certains ne sont plus là.

Angelina baissa les yeux et passa machinalement les doigts sur le ruban noir qui entourait son poignet.

\- La vie continue mais il ne faut pas pour autant oublier le passé, reprit-elle. Il faut l'accepter. Accepter qu'il fera partie de nous à tout jamais et que ceux qui sont partis ne reviendront pas. Quand j'ai commencé à accepter la réalité de la mort de Fred, j'ai compris que, si moi j'étais dans un état épouvantable, toi tu devais être dans un état catastrophique...

George ne dit rien, plus que conscient de sa maigreur, de son teint pâle et de ses quelques cheveux blancs, bien qu'il évitait désormais de croiser un miroir de peur de rencontrer le visage de Fred.

\- Tout inspire le deuil chez toi, continua calmement Angelina. Tu es triste, tes vêtements sont tristes. Même ta chambre est triste.

\- Ce n'est plus ma chambre depuis longtemps, répliqua George d'une voix étonnement basse. Ma chambre se trouve à Londres, dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique. C'est là-bas que je suis chez moi... Chez nous... Mais Maman ne veut pas que j'y retourne. Et je n'ai plus la force d'argumenter avec elle...

Le silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par le bruit de gnomes qui se battaient un peu plus loin. George but une gorgée de thé et grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Angelina.

\- Il est froid.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

\- Réchauffe-le.

George resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il finalement. Je n'arrive plus à utiliser la magie depuis que...

Brusquement, il fondit en larmes. Alarmée, Angelina reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et prit George dans ses bras.

\- George ! Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça... J'aurais dû penser que... Je suis tellement idiote... Pardon...

\- Je ne suis rien sans lui, sanglota George alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespéramment au tissu dans le dos de la jeune femme. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je n'arrive à rien... Je me sens... Si seul... Si faible...

Angelina lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, ses mains caressant son dos, alors que George, plus que conscient du pathétisme dont il faisait preuve, continuait de déverser sa peine sur son ventre.

Quand il se calma finalement, la robe d'Angelina était froissée et imbibée de larmes mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla George honteusement. Je suis tellement pathétique...

Angelina l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle.

\- Non, George. Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu as juste besoin de temps.

* * *

Les jours s'égrenaient. George reprenait doucement goût à la vie, il mangeait désormais dans la cuisine avec sa famille et il sortait régulièrement dans le jardin pour marcher un peu et prendre l'air. Ginny était repartie à Poudlard et lui envoyait des lettres très souvent. Il prenait plaisir, à travers ses mots, à retrouver Poudlard. Un Poudlard blessé, reconstruit, nouveau, mais Poudlard quand même.

Angelina passait au Terrier plusieurs fois par semaine, restant des heures avec George dans la chambre, lui trouvant chaque fois une meilleure mine, l'écoutant et l'encourageant quand il lui faisait part d'un nouveau projet de farces et attrapes auxquels il avait repris goût, le félicitant quand il retrouvait ses facultés magiques, lui offrant son épaule et ses mots de réconfort quand il n'allait pas bien, lui parlant de tout et de rien, toujours avec douceur et légèreté. Elle évoquait des souvenirs de Poudlard, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, elle donnait des nouvelles des élèves de leur promotion et de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch. Parfois, elle parlait de Fred et son sourire se faisait plus doux. George souriait aussi, il racontait le souvenir d'une de leurs farces et ils riaient ensemble.

Molly avait de moins en moins d'objections à laisser Angelina entraîner son fils dehors, elle avait dû admettre à contrecœur que la jeune femme avait un pouvoir bénéfique sur George. Celui-ci allait mieux, affirmer le contraire aurait été faire preuve de mauvaise foi.

Ainsi, Angelina fut invitée à passer Noël au Terrier. La lourdeur du premier Noël sans Fred planait dans l'atmosphère mais la moitié de la famille Weasley était de toute façon absente. Bill passait Noël en tête-à-tête avec Fleur, de même que Ginny qui était partie retrouver Harry. Ron avait sans doute eut lui aussi envie de passer le réveillon en amoureux mais Hermione avait choisi de le passer avec ses parents qui venaient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire. Enfin, Percy avait prétexté avoir énormément de travail mais George le soupçonnait de toujours se sentir responsable de la mort de Fred. Molly n'avait pas insisté après avoir eu la confirmation que tout le monde viendrait le lendemain. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que six en comptant Angelina.

Le réveillon fut très simple même si la cuisine de Molly était excellente. Mais George la soupçonnait d'avoir prévu quelque chose de bien plus grandiose pour le lendemain.

Chacun savourait sa part de bûche glacée, complimentant la maîtresse de maison au passage, tandis que les chants de Noël s'élevaient du vieux poste de radio posé dans un coin de la pièce. Brusquement, George fut pris d'un élan d'inspiration. Il attrapa son verre et but une gorgée en attendant que tout le monde eut fini son assiette.

Il reposa son verre et se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Il remuait son idée dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il soupçonnait la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée dans la soirée d'être responsable de sa soudaine envie de la partager avec sa famille.

\- J'ai l'intention de rouvrir la boutique à la rentrée.

Son annonce fut accueillie par un grand silence. Les chants de Noël lui semblèrent soudain insupportables.

\- Je refuse, lâcha finalement Molly.

George fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Ça fait plus d'un an que la boutique est fermée, ça commence à faire long. Je vais très bien, je suis en train de reprendre ma vie en main. J'ai déjà trouvé plein de nouveaux projets à développer !

\- Hors de question, rétorqua sa mère d'un ton catégorique alors que les autres se contentaient de suivre l'échange sans intervenir, probablement par crainte d'affronter la colère de Molly. C'est trop tôt, tu es encore trop fragile. Ce ne serait pas bon pour toi de vivre dans un endroit imprégné de la présence de Fred, tu finirais par te morfondre dans tes souvenirs et...

\- Mais tu crois que je fais quoi, ici ?! explosa George en se levant. Tu penses vraiment que cette maison n'est pas imprégnée de sa présence ?! J'ai réussi à passer ce cap ! Je peux penser à la boutique, au Terrier, à Poudlard sans que son visage ne s'implante dans mon esprit ! J'essaye de surmonter sa mort, d'aller de l'avant mais tu fais tout, _tout_ , pour m'en empêcher ! termina-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa mère.

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir et quitta la pièce avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, vaguement conscient de la présence d'Angelina qui l'avait suivi et qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- Elle ne veut pas que j'aille mieux, cracha-t-il. Elle veut m'enfermer dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie en répétant au monde que je suis trop faible pour sortir, trop faible pour penser, trop faible pour vivre.

\- Non, répondit doucement Angelina. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. C'est ta mère, elle t'aime. Elle essaye de te protéger...

George se redressa d'un coup.

\- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand tu approuves les idées de ma mère me concernant ? répliqua-t-il hargneusement. Tu ne veux pas que je rouvre la boutique, toi non plus ?

\- George, je n'ai jamais dit...

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de trouver le courage et la force de le faire, non ? Alors, pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

\- George...

\- Tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu recherches à faire, dans ce cas ? Mon bonheur ne t'intéresse visiblement pas alors pourquoi...

Une idée affreuse germa soudain dans son esprit et il se leva, avançant vers la jeune femme d'un pas menaçant.

\- C'est lui, murmura-t-il. Tu essayes de le faire revivre à travers moi.

Angelina lui lança un regard horrifié.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Non... Je...

\- Tu veux le faire revivre à travers moi et continuer de filer le parfait amour avec lui...

\- Mais... Il n'a jamais été question de ça !

Elle pleurait à présent mais George n'en avait cure. Tout s'éclairait à présent dans son esprit. Il la regarda droit dans ses yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-il. Dégage de ma vue.

Il n'éprouvait plus que de la haine pour la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Finalement, Angelina sortit de la pièce sans un mot et il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il ne sortit pas le lendemain, pour Noël, ni le surlendemain. Ce ne fut que le troisième jour qu'il fut tiré de sa léthargie.

\- George ! cria la voix de Ginny à travers la porte. Je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais, grommela le jeune homme en se redressant sur un coude.

Ginny entra comme une furie dans la chambre et se planta devant le lit, les deux poings sur les hanches, fusillant son frère du regard. George se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait parfois beaucoup trop à leur mère.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, exactement ? demanda Ginny avec une rage contenue. Ça fait trois jours que tu es enfermé ici, Papa et Maman ont l'air préoccupé et Angelina n'est même pas venue passer la journée de Noël avec nous ! Ron ne veut pas me dire pourquoi l'ambiance est aussi pourrie à la maison et Charlie est reparti hier. Il s'est passé quoi ? répéta-elle.

\- Je veux retourner à la boutique, répondit George sans aucune émotion.

\- Et ?

\- Je l'ai dit pendant le réveillon, Maman n'est pas d'accord... Elle m'a énervé et je suis monté. Angelina m'a suivi... J'étais tellement en colère... Et j'avais trop bu...

Il laissa passer un silence, les mots qu'il avait dits à Angelina tournant sans fin dans sa tête.

\- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, souffla-t-il.

 _Horribles_ lui apparaissait comme un doux euphémisme par rapport à la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve.

La colère sembla s'effacer du visage de Ginny.

\- Lève-toi, prends une douche et habille-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? grommela George en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers.

\- Angelina est dans la cuisine. Maman lui a dit que tu dormais.

George se redressa brutalement, manquant de se tordre le cou.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Rends-toi présentable et va vérifier par toi-même, répondit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, George descendait l'escalier, fraîchement lavé, coiffé, rasé, habillé. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Molly et Angelina cessèrent la discussion dans laquelle elles s'étaient plongées et le dévisagèrent.

\- Je vais vous laisser, proposa Molly en se levant.

George la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle sortait de la cuisine puis son regard se posa sur Angelina qui se contentait de fixer la tasse qu'elle serrait entre ses mains.

\- Salut, dit-il avant que le silence ne devienne trop oppressant. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi tôt.

\- J'espérais encore être la bienvenue, répliqua froidement Angelina sans le regarder.

\- Je suis désolé... J'étais en colère, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

\- Tu l'as dit quand même.

George ne trouva rien à répliquer à son accusation. Angelina releva la tête vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu le pensais ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ce que tu as dit... Tu penses vraiment que j'essaye de faire revivre Fred à travers toi ?

Sa question laissa place au silence pendant que George cherchait ses mots.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, répondit-il finalement en essayant de ne pas penser aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Angelina.

\- Tu me crois assez cruelle pour faire ça ? murmura la jeune femme. George... C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

George resta silencieux, prenant conscience d'à quel point il avait mal jugé Angelina.

\- Fred est mort, reprit celle-ci avec un petit peu plus d'assurance bien que sa voix restait emplie de tristesse. Il n'existe aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Et toi, tu es George. Tu n'es pas ton frère, peu importe à quel point vous vous ressemblez. Je suis venue vers toi parce que tu en avais besoin. Il était évident que tu serais celui qui aurait le plus de difficulté à faire son deuil.

\- Je suis désolé, Angelina... Les gens font tellement rarement la différence entre lui et moi, tout le monde nous considère comme une seule entité. Et même moi... J'ai l'impression de n'être plus que la moitié de celui que j'étais avant...

\- Tu n'es pas ton frère, répéta Angelina en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de George et, sans aucune trace d'hésitation, le prit dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, George passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne pensait à rien, se contentait de profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte dans le silence de la cuisine du Terrier.

\- J'ai trouvé un arrangement avec ta famille, pour la boutique, murmura Angelina au bout d'un moment.

George releva la tête et la regarda.

\- Tu peux y retourner dès que tu veux mais Ron viendra travailler avec toi pour te tenir compagnie, puisque c'est le seul de tes frères qui ne travaille pas. Tu devras passer au Terrier au moins une fois par semaine pour que ta mère s'assure que tu ailles bien et je passerai moi-même régulièrement te voir pour que tu ne sois jamais seul trop longtemps.

Angelina le regarda droit dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction.

\- Tu es vraiment merveilleuse, soupira George en l'attirant contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

* * *

Assis sur un canapé, George regardait les visages qui l'entouraient. Certains discutaient, d'autres dansaient, d'autres encore regardaient Lee faire voler de minuscules feux d'artifice... Toute son ancienne classe était là, profitant de la fête surprise qu'Angelina avait organisée chez elle pour l'anniversaire de George. Le premier qu'il passait sans Fred.

C'était étrange mais il s'y habituait. Cela ferait bientôt un an que Fred était parti à tout jamais et, même s'il n'était toujours pas capable de prononcer son prénom, il reprenait sa vie en main. Depuis que la boutique avait rouvert trois mois plus tôt, il se trouvait sans cesse de nouveaux objectifs qui lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre dans des pensées trop sombres.

Mais quand même, Fred lui manquait.

\- George, ça suffit, intervint une voix de femme alors que deux doigts manucurés se posaient sur le goulot de la bouteille qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche.

Malgré le brouillard d'alcool qui embrumait son esprit, George reconnut Angelina. Angelina qui apparaissait toujours quand il se mettait à trop penser à Fred. Angelina qui savait toujours ce qui était bien ou non pour lui. Angelina qui veillait toujours sur lui. Angelina qui était son ange gardien. Angelina qui était son repère. Angelina qui lui souriait. Angelina dont il était tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Il est tard, reprit la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui. Tu as déjà beaucoup bu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive une mauvaise chose.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, soupira George en prenant soudainement conscience de sa fatigue.

Angelina fronça les sourcils.

\- Au Terrier ou chez toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez moi... Ramène-moi chez moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Très bien, répondit Angelina en lui caressant les cheveux. Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais dire à Katie qu'elle est responsable de mon appartement le temps que je te ramène. J'aimerais autant que Lee ne fasse pas exploser mon plafond...

Cinq minutes plus tard, George se retrouvait dans la rue plongée dans l'obscurité, soutenu par Angelina qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, chassant les vapeurs de l'alcool.

\- Accroche-toi, je vais transplaner, annonça Angelina.

George hocha la tête et le tourbillon de sons et de couleurs caractéristique du transplanage laissa rapidement place à la devanture du magasin de farces et attrapes rendue grise par le manque d'éclairage.

Il suivit Angelina dans la boutique puis dans l'escalier de l'arrière-boutique menant à l'appartement que la jeune femme ouvrit avec les clefs qu'elle s'était fait faire plusieurs mois auparavant.

\- Viens, lui murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et George s'écroula sur son lit avant de se redresser en position assise pour retirer ses chaussures. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber au milieu de ses oreillers, ne trouvant pas le courage de se déshabiller.

Angelina s'approcha de lui avec un sourire attendri et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de lui embrasser le front, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

\- Bonne nuit, George, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna pour repartir mais George lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Non, Angie. Attends un peu...

Angelina fit volte-face et le regarda. La seule lumière éclairant la chambre provenait de la porte restée ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'obscurité masquait ainsi les expressions de la jeune femme.

\- Reste avec moi, supplia George en se redressant alors que sa main tenait toujours le poignet d'Angelina.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés, éternellement. Mais il ne voulait plus être une charge pour elle, il ne voulait plus ressembler à un enfant veillé par une gouvernante. Il voulait devenir un homme fort, capable de tout, pour elle.

De sa main libre, il attrapa sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Angelina resta un instant immobile, surprise, avant de répondre au baiser, ses mains venant encadrer le visage du jeune homme alors que celui-ci lâchait son poignet pour glisser sa main dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina vienne s'asseoir sur ses cuisses dans le lit défait.

\- Reste avec moi, répéta George dans un souffle, son front collé à celui d'Angelina.

Elle-ci posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Pour toujours, promit-elle.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


End file.
